<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Non-Cannonical Night of Lust by AttentionThot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113691">A Non-Cannonical Night of Lust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttentionThot/pseuds/AttentionThot'>AttentionThot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:36:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttentionThot/pseuds/AttentionThot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a birthday fic for BunnyFair. Go check out her work and all that jazz.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ganondorf/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Non-Cannonical Night of Lust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/gifts">BunnyFair</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ganondorf. Strong, handsome, muscular, and of course sexy. The Gerudo prince was unlike many others. Mainly of course that he had all the strength of the gerduo women, in a male body to die for. Women wanted him, men wanted to be like him. Or they also wanted him, he was really breaking all the gender norms.</p>
<p>But a specimen like him needed pleasures in life. And frankly masterbation just didn’t do much for him anymore. So he climbed atop his horse and rode off and out of his palace home in the Gerduo Desert. Off on the road he went, looking for someone nice to take for his own pleasure. </p>
<p>Eventually he made his way to a nice and quaint stable. Arriving close to it he slowed down his steed before climbing off of it entirely. He then surveyed all the people there. There weren’t many besides the workers, although one girl caught his attention. A rather short hylian girl. With dirty blonde hair stopping just above her shoulders, and a pair of glasses against her face. She seemed slightly nerdy, but exactly what he was looking for.</p>
<p>So Ganon stepped into the inn section of the stable before approaching the hylian girl.</p>
<p>“Well hello there little one. What’s someone like you doing all alone out here?” His voice was deep and commanding, yet relaxing to listen to.</p>
<p>“Huh? Oh I’m just traveling to the Gerudo Desert to see the Geru-“ She stopped in her tracts before looking up from her book. Standing before her was the Gerudo King himself. The person she had traveled halfway across Highrule for. “Hi there King Gannon... I know this is really forward, but FUCK ME, PLEASE!”</p>
<p>After hearing her small plea the Gerudo King could only chuckle. Once he was done however he simply outstretched his hand to her. Her heart pounded as she slowly reached her own hand out and took it. As soon as she did he swept her off of her feet and held her bridal style. Afterwards he carried her to his horse before placing the hylian girl on the large steed. He then climbed on himself and off they rode. Back to his palace for a night of fun.</p>
<p>Once there he dismounted and retrieved his prize from his steed. Once more he carried her bridal style. This time all the way up to his private bedroom. He then tossed her onto his bed and began to undress.</p>
<p>“Tell me little Hylian, what is your name?”</p>
<p>“It’s Jessica, but you can call me whatever you want”</p>
<p>“Well if that’s the case, why don’t I call you mine.” Ganon pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the side before easily slipping out of his pants. His massive muscular body on display, along with his 7 inch gerudo king penis. </p>
<p>All of this made Jessica speechless. Everything she wanted in life was right here and it just called her “mine”. Seeing this Ganon grabbed her clothes and easily ripped them off. He then slowly climbed onto the bed. Next he began to place kisses all along her neck and shoulders. Without saying a word he gently pushed himself into the hylian to test the waters. And as soon as he did Jessica let out a small gasp of pleasure. Hearing this Ganon shoved his entire length in. With a smirk on his face he grabbed her legs before getting her in a mating press position. Then, without a word, he began to thrust in and out of her. A smirk slowly spread onto his face as he heard his new toy moan like an animal in heat. So he went from thrusting at a rather slowly speed to going all out. Moving at an almost unreal speed he began to lose himself. But Jessica didn’t care. She was in more pleasure than she had ever felt before. He pussy clamped the Gerduo Penis as tight as it could, and she was as wet as a blonde in a pool.</p>
<p>With thrust after thrust the two got closer and closer to orgasm. The first to reach it was Jessica, and when she did she screamed out Ganon’s name in pure bliss. Moments later Ganon joined her in orgasm. His dick was shoved as deep as he could get it, his body tensed up a bit, and he let out a soft, yet sensual, grunt. His penis then began to unload rope after gooey rope of cum. Once he was done creampieing her he pulled out and laid next to the hylain. Her legs fell onto the bed, and afterwards he grabbed her and held her close to his body. She then reached around and held onto him and his muscular body before the two of them slowly drifted to sleep as lovers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>